the_great_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mystery idiot 50/introducing El Hermano
In this blogpost, i will introduce to you people, a fan-made dragon ball character, El Hermano. Introduction. Alright....who the heck is this guy.....and why he looks like....Jiren...? Well, in truth...this guy is called EL HERMANO. It means "The Brother" or "Brother" in spanish.This guy was created by the spanish dragon ball fans. He also appears in Dragon ball x and it's parody, Dragon Ball Super Duper. History. History 1 The first theory is very well explained here. El Hermano is probably inspired by naruto, and claimed to be the one to kill Jiren's parents. History 2 The second theory, where it is clearly explained, that Before the episode 114 of DBS, it was known that the title of this was "Danger! A new super warrior is born!" and from there they started with the theories about who was going to appear (we know that later it turned out to be the Kefla fusion). On those same days, news came out about new figures of characters like Goku and a black silhouette where he did not show who he was and had the appearance of a tall, bald man. Then this put more fuel to the fire by having a youtuber create a theory about the appearance of JEREMAN'S BROTHER (in the end the other figure was about Kefla). History 3 The last theory is that it was a creation from the mexican fanbase to mock the brazilian fanbase for their expectations of Gohan winning the ToP. Backstory. El Hermano was originally a person with a fond for reading books. However, his parents decide to abondon him because he had a brain tumour, and his parents not rich enough to save him. As such, all his friends started being unfriendly towards him and eventually when his parents tried to drive him out, he killed his own parents and escaped from his planet. He returned in the tournament of power and decided to test his power against jiren. His power surpasssed even jiren. Eventually, he killed his younger brother. Characterisation and personality. It is hard to define El hermano's personality. In one sense, he has a passion for reading books, and is shown to be liked by several people in the neighbourhood. In other sense, he openly killled his parents for trying to drive him out. Later, when fighting Jiren, he arrogantly criticizes his brother, and repeatedly calls him stupid. Power. El hermano is ranked to be stronger then Gohan Blanco, Ultra instinct shaggy and even El Grande Padre and Zeno. In Dragon Ball Super Duper, he openly calls himself "Multiversal" and told Gohan Blanco he was Galaxy level at best. Not only that, he easily fought with diamond freeza, gohan calvo, jiren and hit all at once. However, there is a big inconsistance here. In Dragon Ball X, even a fusion of him and jiren was easily killed by a single blast by Gohan Blanco 100 percentio.But in another power ranking, he is ranked above Gohan Blanco 100 prcento. Hence, it becomes unclear to understand his power. el.png el hermano is multiversal..png Conclusion. No matter how vague he is, El Hermano is still one of the most iconic and recognizable Fanmade dragon ball character. In fact, he even has his own statements. Due to this, i support we rather say he is '''Semi Canon '''rather then a joke character. Category:Blog posts